


Таинственный питомец Дерека Хейла

by Lustian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Animals, Bets & Wagers, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Customer Derek Hale, Determined Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Store Owner Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustian/pseuds/Lustian
Summary: Владелец зоомагазина Стайлз Стилински предоставляет своим покупателям 50%-ную скидку, если не угадывает кто их питомец, исходя из приобретаемых товаров.Он всегда побеждал в этой игре, пока не появился Дерек Хейл.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Таинственный питомец Дерека Хейла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Hale's Mysterious Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838720) by [Mellow (SweetCandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow). 



Стайлз всегда, сколько себя помнил, хотел иметь зоомагазин.

Но не такие как "Петко" или "Петсмарт", где животные зачастую страдали или их бездумно продавали, не убедившись, что они будут жить в подходящим им условиях. 

Нет, Стайлз хотел иметь свой собственный зоомагазин, где животные были бы счастливы и их отдавали туда, где они становились бы еще счастливее.

Стайлзу не было и четырех, когда он впервые попросил у родителей домашнего питомца. Он очень-очень-очень хотел щенка. Родители усадили Стайлза и объяснили ему, что они не могут завести щенка, потому что папе Стайлза становится плохо в присутствии собак, кошек или других животных, у которых есть шерсть.

На мгновение Стайлз разозлился на своего папу, но затем ему стало его жаль, ведь Джон не мог ничего поделать с тем, что ему становится плохо. А Стайлз хотел, чтобы он оставался таким же здоровым, как и сейчас.

Поэтому он постарался не выглядеть слишком уж разочарованным и сказал своим родителям, что все в порядке.

На следующий день мама забрала его из школы и они прошлись по городу до зоомагазина. Это был маленький магазинчик и он принадлежал пожилой леди, которая была немного похожа на мышку. 

В зоомагазинчике Клаудия разрешила ему посмотреть на всех животных, каких он хотел, а затем они вдвоем провели час, гладя тех, кто ему приглянулся. Его любимцем стал серо-белый кролик, который походил на взорвавшуюся подушку.

Когда они ушли из магазинчика, мама пообещала Стайлзу, что они вернутся сюда через неделю или две, чтобы он снова мог погладить зверушек.

Клаудия рассказала Стайлзу, что всегда мечтала однажды стать хозяйкой зоомагазина. Но затем она решила изучать медицину и стать врачом - заболевания ее очаровывали. Клаудия верила, что стать хозяйкой зоомагазина она еще успеет. 

Но затем она встретила Джона и это была любовь с первого взгляда. Любовь такого рода немногим приходилось когда-либо испытать, и Клаудия решила, что Джон важнее всего.

После ее смерти Стайлз не смог вернуться в зоомагазинчик: тот был слишком далеко, а у отца никогда не было времени, чтобы его туда отвести. Джон похоронил себя в работе, алкоголе и горе.

Но после окончания университета Стайлз потратил все свои деньги на покупку подходящего по размеру пустующего магазина в Бикон Хилз.

К счастью, он мог работать из дома, чтобы получать деньги от своей "настоящей работы", поскольку, владея зоомагазином, много не заработаешь. Но зато это было весело.

Когда зоомагазин наконец открылся, то произвел фурор.

А все потому, что другой ближайший зоомагазин был только в соседнем городке. А раз магазинчик Стайлза ближе, то многие люди стали покупать у него корм и подстилку для своих питомцев. 

В ассортименте магазинчика были все виды кормов для домашних животных будь то собаки, кошки, птицы, рыбки, кролики или даже живой корм для той категории питомцев, которые питаются насекомыми.

Конечно же в его магазинчике можно было купить и самих животных: морских свинок, кроликов, хомячков, рыбок, птиц или даже некоторых рептилий и пауков, но большинство животных поступали от местных заводчиков. Когда Стайлз продавал такого кролика, морскую свинку или хомячка, то часть прибыли шла заводчику. 

Но он не продавал животных слишком прихотливых к условиям содержания. И он не продавал питомцев всем подряд.

Стайлз сразу же отказывал тем, кто хотел завести только одного кролика или морскую свинку, потому что таких животных обязательно нужно было покупать как минимум парой.

Стайлз также отказывал в продаже тем, кто считал нормальным использовать клетки из коропласта и модульных решеток или тем, кто стелил флисовые одеяла в качестве подстилки. Некоторые люди даже хотели держать своих питомцев в пластиковых контейнерах из Икеи. 

И хотя Стайлз не продавал кошек или собак, у него были контакты местных заводчиков и он мог помочь посетителям зоомагазина, если они искали именно кошку или собаку.

В общем и целом, Стайлз был счастлив иметь свой магазин. Он был нужного размера, животные в нем были счастливы и покупателям он полюбился. 

А забавы ради он старался угадывать, какой питомец был у того или иного посетителя исходя из купленных им товаров.

Он даже ввел правило, что покупатель получит 50%-ную скидку на приобретенные товары, если Стайлз не угадает.

И Стайлз никогда не ошибался… до тех пор пока в его магазин не зашел ОН.

Высокий, темноволосый и горячее самого Солнца, ходячий секс, божество среди людей, самый красивый человек из всех, кого Стайлз когда-либо видел.

Модель журнала "GQ" обошел магазин, выбрал несколько товаров и подошел к кассе, где Стайлз с нетерпением ждал, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть. А все из-за этих глаз!

Сухой корм для кошек старше 7 лет от Ройал Канин и мягкая собачья игрушка.

\- Кошка и собака? А я подумал, что ты собачник, - сказал Стайлз на автомате, опять покраснев, когда почувствовал, что незнакомец уставился на него, не моргая.

\- Это не для собаки или кошки, - фыркнуло божество, выглядя так, будто обдумывает как убить Стайлза настолько мучительно, насколько это возможно.

Стайлз на мгновение замер с открытым от удивления ртом, потому что прежде он никогда не проигрывал в игре в угадайку. НИ-КОГ-ДА.

Ведь это было очевидно. Да и какое другое животное будет есть кошачий корм? Или играть с собачьей игрушкой?

\- Получу я уже свою 50%-ную скидку или нет? - проворчал красавчик, и Стайлз стал быстро сканировать товары, в душе кипя от проигрыша в любимой игре.

\- Ладно-ладно, - согласился Стайлз, но остановил незнакомца прежде, чем он покинул магазин.

\- И для кого же предназначены твои покупки?

А этот стервец обернулся, ухмыльнулся и просто сказал:

\- Если я расскажу тебе прямо сейчас, то будет не так весело, не правда ли?

\------

Сено для кроликов, 20 кг. И 5 килограммов песка для шиншилл…

\- Это для шиншилл? - спросил Стайлз Дерека. Спустя три недели после первого появления Дерека в магазине, они перешли на имена, в основном потому, что Дерек заглядывал в магазин примерно раз в три дня.

\- Нет, не для них, - сказал Дерек самодовольно перед тем, как снова оплатить лишь половину стоимости и покинуть магазин, излучая еще большее самодовольство.

Стайлз проклял само его существование.

\------

Коробочка с живыми мучными червями.

\- Для рептилии? - Стайлзу не терпелось узнать.

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек с ухмылкой, получая 50%-ную скидку в очередной раз. Да Стайлз так разорится!

\- Все твои покупки предназначались для одного и того же питомца?

\- Разумеется, - фыркнул посетитель и покинул магазин.

\----

Туннель для хорьков.

\- У тебя хорек! - воскликнул с восторгом Стайлз, пробивая товар и готовый признать поражение Дерека.

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек, пожимая плечами и получая еще раз свою 50%-ную скидку. 

Что за шутки?! Черта с два питомцу Дерека на самом деле нужны все эти хаотичные покупки!

\----

Влажный корм для котов, а также электрогрелка для террариумов.

\- Ты прикалываешься? - прошипел Стайл, стоило ему увидеть товары и свирепо уставился на самодовольно ухмыляющегося Дерека, - Ты же сказал, что это не рептилия?

\- Не рептилия.

\- Не ври! Все эти покупки не имеют никакого смысла!

\- А может быть ты просто плох в своей игре, - осклабился Дерек, схватил свои пакеты и покинул магазин.

\----

Колесо для шиншилл и маленькая кошачья игрушка.

\- Что за...? - спросил Стайлз безэмоционально, уставившись на товары перед ним.

\- Ты собираешься их пробивать? Я не могу себе позволить тратить целый день в ожидании, - поддел Дерек.

Как же Стайлз хотел выцарапать эти прекрасные глаза.

Или как минимум оставить вмятину на глянцево-черном Камаро, который, без сомнения, принадлежал его наименее любимому покупателю.

\- Однажды я угадаю! - поклялся Стайлз, но Дерек не выглядел особо впечатленным.

\- Возможно нам следует поднять ставки, похоже ты не особо заботишься о получении прибыли от магазинчика.

Они уставились друга на друга на мгновние: Стайлз раздраженно, а Дерек - слегка улыбаясь.

\- Разумеется! Хорошо! - согласился владелец зоомагазина, стараясь выглядеть как можно более решительно и устрашающе насколько это было возможно в его футболке со смешным мультяшным щенком.

\- Отлично. Я даю тебе одну неделю. Если ты так и не поймешь, для кого предназначались все эти покупки, то тогда ты будешь обязан сходить со мной на свидание, - предложил Дерек, - Но если ты отгадаешь, тогда я верну тебе все деньги, что я сэкономил, пока ты проигрывал. 

На секунду Стайлз лишился дара речи, его сердце затрепыхалось в груди, а в животе запорхали бабочки от счастья.

Дерек-чертов-Хейл хочет пойти с ним, Стайлзом Стилински, на свидание!

\- Хорошо! - согласился Стайлз, - И захвати своего таинственного питомца с собой через неделю, мне нужны доказательства!

\----

Когда в тот же день Стайлз пришел на обед со своим отцом, он осознал, что если он выиграет в состязании, то упустит шанс сходить на свидание с Дереком.

Но он не мог нарочно проиграть! Он был слишком горд для этого.

\- У тебя есть идеи, что за животное может у него быть? - спросил Джон, счастливо уплетая приготовленную Стайлзом пасту.

\- Нет... - признался младший из Стилинки.

\- А ты сможешь раскусить эту загадку?

\- Нет...

Шериф пожал плечами.

\- Тогда я не вижу, в чем проблема. Очевидно, ты проиграешь, и он сходит с тобой на свидание.

Стайлз жалобно застонал, ковыряясь в тарелке:

\- Но, папа! Я не хочу проигрывать! Я никогда не проигрывал в этой игре!

\- Все бывает в первый раз, - попросту сказал его отец, ставя точку в разговоре.

\----

И все же Стайлз не сдавался. Он часами раздумывал, что за дурацкое животное должно быть у Дерека Хейла.

К сожалению, он так ни к чему и не пришел. 

Поэтому, неделю спустя, он ожидал за прилавком с мрачным выражением лица.

Текущая игра между Дереком и Стайлзом стала в некотором роде развлечением для его постоянных посетителей, полюбивших их шутливое противостояние. Особенно для пожилых кошатниц, которые обожали Стайлза за его милый маленький зоомагазинчик.

К счастью, магазин был относительно пустым, когда двери открылись и вошел Дерек Хейл, который принес с собой что-то, похожее на одеяльце. 

\- Ты догадался? - спросил Дерек с усмешкой, как только встал перед закипающим от раздражения Стайлзом.

\- Нет, и я все еще не уверен, что твой питомец существует! 

Но ему по-прежнему хотелось узнать, кто скрывается внутри одеяла. 

Ничего не говоря, Дерек положил одеяло на прилавок и аккуратно приподнял верхнюю часть. 

Стайлз охнул, застонал и в конце концов вздохнул.

\- Давай будем реалистами, никто бы не догадался! - он попытался оправдать себя, одновременно наклонившись вперед, чтобы поближе рассмотреть питомца Дерека Хейла.

Внутри одеяла сидел сонный африканский карликовый еж цвета соли с перцем и смотрел на Стайлза с сердитым выражением на мордочке, ничуть не уступающим Дерековому.

\- Посмотрите на него, он выглядит таким же сердитым, как и ты! - воскликнул Стайлз и попытался погладить кроху, но еж начал пыхтеть и свернулся, - И я ему не нравлюсь, - Стайлз надулся.

\- Она ведет ночной образ жизни, и я ее разбудил. Если ты хочешь ей понравиться, тебе стоит остаться на ночь, - Дерек невинно улыбнулся, но Стайлз покраснел от его слов.

\- А зачем мне оставаться на ночь? - спросил он застенчиво.

\- Ты проиграл пари, а это значит, что я смогу сводить тебя на свидание, - Дерек просто пожал плечами, и Стайлз улыбнулся этим словам.

\- Думаю, это так. Но это не значит, что я останусь на ночь.

\- Я очень оптимистичен, - темноволосый мужчина пожал плечами и наклонился вперед, чтобы быстро поцеловать Стайлза в щеку, прежде чем поднять своего ежа.

\- Я заеду за тобой после работы, - сказал Дерек и вышел из магазина.

Стайлз был слишком занят, краснея и касаясь щеки, там где он всего несколько секунд назад почувствовал щетину Дерека, чтобы заметить, что Хейл ушел.

Он больше не злился, что Дерек выиграл их пари, ведь Стайлз выиграл гораздо больше: горячее свидание и ежа, чтобы погладить.

**Author's Note:**

> Рабочее название заголовка было "Ёж моей мечты" XD
> 
> Основной перевод - Lustian.  
> Редактура и помощь со сложными моментами - Ketrin_Like.


End file.
